¿Una cita? ¡Desastre!
by Taeyeon-Oikawa
Summary: Rikuo decide por fin pedirle una cita a su subordinada más fiel: Yuki-Onna. Sin embargo, los dos pasaran por mucho para tener su cita "perfecta" TsuraraX Rikuo


**¿Una cita? ¡Desastre!**

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no mago no me pertenece, es creación del mangaka Hiroshi Shibashii. (Si fuera mía créanme que… Tsurara sería novia de Rikuo desde hace muuucho tiempo xD)**

Un sábado por la mañana, las aves cantaban felizmente, una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos dorados pone a cercar los futones de todos en la casa principal mientras tararea una canción. La puerta de la habitación de su amo se abre lentamente, la joven Yuki-Onna voltea rápidamente y dedica una linda sonrisa a la persona que estaba parada en la puerta.

― ¡Buenos días, Amo Rikuo! ―Exclama la jovencita con mucha emoción, Nura Rikuo le sonríe amablemente. Era una dicha para él ver a su guardiana (y amor secreto) tan animada por las mañanas ¡Y sobre todo en un glorioso sábado! De seguro hoy sería un maravilloso día. Después de todo, hoy estaba más que decidido a pedirle una cita a Tsurara y confesarle los sentimientos que guarda desde hace tanto tiempo.

―Buenos días, Tsurara. ― Saludó Rikuo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos "especial" que solo aparecia al sonreírle a su guardiana cuando esta estaba a su lado. Siempre trataba de ocultarlo, sin embargo, su madre, Kejoro y probablemente todos en la casa Nura se han dado cuenta de que su comandante supremo es "Un niño enfermo de amor"

―El desayuno ya está listo, Rikuo-sama. Wakana-sama le está esperando ―Comentó Tsurara con una sonrisa mientras continuaba con su labor.

― ¿Y tú Tsurara? ¿No vienes conmigo? ― Preguntó Rikuo extrañado, la joven sonrió mientras continuaba tendiendo los futones.

―Bueno, es que me levanté mucho antes que usted, así que comí temprano. ―Explicó. Rikuo se deprimió un poco, pues para que su día perfecto estuviera "completo" tenía que desayunar tranquilamente junto con ella.

―Entiendo… ―Murmuró él decepcionado. Luego sus ojos se iluminaron un poco y preguntó tratando de esconder su emoción― Ermmm… Tsurara

― ¿Qué pasa, Waka-sama? ―Inquirió la joven de la nieve inocentemente.

―Me preguntaba si tú… ―Se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior, luego suspiró― Si tú…Bueno, emm… ―Por alguna razón le estaba costando trabajo decir algo tan fácil. Ya llevaba algunos días planeando su cita con Tsurara y no iba a dejar que nada, repito NADA, arruinara ese día tan especial… ¡Tenia que decírselo! Rikuo tragó saliva mientras Tsurara le veía un tanto preocupada, Rikuo había estado unos 3 minutos en silencio mientras veía al vació. Muy bien, _tengo que calmarme_, se dijo mientras apretaba sus puños. ― Te… ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

La pregunta vaya que tomó por sorpresa a Tsurara, pues gritó un "¿¡EHHH!" a todo pulmón haciendo que Rikuo brincara un poco por la impresión. La sorpresa no cabía en los ojos de la guardiana. Ahora, el bien conocido "silencio incomodo" había hecho acto de presencia mientras un gran número de Yokais se escondían en el techo, y entre ese grupo se encontraban los chismosos de siempre: Kubinashi, Kejoro, Ao, Kuro y... Esperen… ¡¿El gran Nurarihyon y la esposa de Nura Rihan estaban ahí!

―El amo Rikuo ya se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre. ―Comentó Kurotabo algo sorprendido al igual que Ao y Kubinashi.

―Ustedes de verdad son inocentes, ¡Es tan obvio que Rikuo-sama siente algo más que solo amistad por Tsurara! –Exclamó Kejoro, Wakana y Nurarihyon sonrieron. A veces los yokais de la casa principal podían ser realmente distraídos e inocentes, y eso, le preocupaba un poco al ex comandante supremo del clan Nura, pues esa actitud no era propia de un yokai.

Volviendo a la pareja. Tsurara pareció meditarlo un poco con un sonrojo en su rostro muy evidente al igual que el castaño quien tenía sus puños apretados a los costados.

― _¡Por fin lo dijiste, niño!_ ―Celebró su parte yokai, ya se estaba cansando de que su lado humano fuera tan "cobarde" como para pedirle una cita a la chica que ama casi desde que era un niño, esperen, ahora que caía… ¡Le había pedido una cita a su guardiana! Lo hubiera pensado mejor… ¡¿Qué tal si Yuki-Onna se aburría en la cita! ¡¿Y si la cita que había planeado por tanto tiempo no salía como esperaba! Y su pesadilla más grande era: ¡Tsurara podría rechazarlo haciendo que su amistad de 13 largos años se rompiera para siempre!... ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no podía suceder!

―Cla-Claro… ― ¡Y ahí está la palabra que Rikuo más ha deseado escuchar! El castaño y el grupo de yokais (Incluidos Nurarihyon y Wakana) se sorprendieron de verdad, tal vez en el fondo creían que la chica lo rechazaría, es algo cruel creer algo como eso pero, sabiendo cómo es Tsurara, probablemente ella piensa que su amo está enamorado de Ienaga kana y que por eso su amor era simplemente "imposible" además de que él es el líder del Hyaki Yakou al que pertenece.―Pero… Rikuo-sama ― ¡Y el "pero"! Tsurara se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras Rikuo rezaba porqué la chica no se arrepintiera y lo rechazara.

― ¿Q-Que pasa, Tsurara…? ―Preguntó Rikuo con mucho nerviosismo, la chica se sonrojó más.

― ¿Por qué tan repentinamente me pide….u-una cita? ― Rikuo comenzó a ponerse nervioso y los yokais en el techo por alguna razón también lo estaban, Tsurara se dio cuenta de que su amo se ponía pálido y rígido por lo que decidió dar por terminada la conversación, además ella estaba más que nerviosa.

― ¡Bien, Rikuo! ¿Para cuándo la boda? ―Se burló su abuelo bajando del techo junto con Ao, Wakana, Kejoro, Kubinashi y Kurotabo. Rikuo y Tsurara dieron un gran salto del susto.

― ¡A-Abuelo! ¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí! ―Nurarihyon y los demás rieron discretamente.

―Nada, nada ―Pronunció Wakana con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.― Pueden continuar, Rikuo, Yuki-Onna-chan. ―Los seis se dieron media vuelta y avanzaron hasta que Tsurara y Rikuo les perdieron de vista cuando estos se dirigieron al comedor.

―Ermmm, Tsurara ―Llamó Rikuo.― ¿Hoy estas libre por la tarde? ―Preguntó mientras desviaba su mirada al cielo y ponía su mano derecha detrás de su nuca.

― ¡Po-Por supuesto que sí! ―Dijo con euforia, pero al notar su emoción al hablar, se cubrió la boca y luego de unos segundos asintió sonrojada.

―E-Entonces nos vemos hoy a las tres en punto… ¿E-Estas de acuerdo? ―Tsurara sonrió cariñosamente y asintió, Rikuo le sonrió de igual manera y luego se alejó corriendo de ahí dejando a Tsurara con los ojos iluminados, pues esa tarde tendría una cita con la persona que más le importa en el mundo: **Nura Rikuo**

**Jejeje, espero les haya gustado la idea n_n jejeje, como he dicho en otros fics… Si tengo algunos errores y eso ¡No duden en avisarme! ¡No estoy rabiosa ni nada! jajaja**


End file.
